The invention relates to an electrolysis cell, in particular for the electrochemical production of chlorine from aqueous solutions of hydrogen chloride.
It is known that the electrolysis of hydrochloric acid can be carried out in an electrolysis cell in which the anode space with a noble metal-coated anode is filled with hydrochloric acid and in which an oxygen-containing gas or pure oxygen is present in the cathode space. As described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,035, anode space and cathode space are separated from one another by a cation exchange membrane, the cation exchange membrane resting on a gas diffusion electrode, referred to below as GDE. The gas diffusion electrode rests on the current collector.
JP-A-9 078 279 states that the GDE is adhesively bonded to the cation exchange membrane. A disadvantage here is that the GDE has to be cut out exactly and then adhesively bonded exactly to the cation exchange membrane. This process is inconvenient and expensive. In addition, in the event of damage to the membrane or the GDE, both the GDE and the membrane have to be replaced.